


Wedding of the Century

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, It's Stark-Rogers you can FIGHT ME, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: He nudges his head down to kiss him, tasting the champagne on his lips. They may be surrounded by their most important friends—hell, family— he is the only thought running through his head.OR The Stark-Rogers' wedding
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Wedding of the Century

Fiddling with his tie and eyeing it critically in the mirror, Steve thinks of all the things he thought at twenty years old. Like joining the Army, or stuffing newspaper into his shoes to make them fit (and to make him taller, if he’s honest) because hand me downs from Bucky were all he could afford. 

Marrying his friend’s son seventy-something years into the future certainly was not one of them. 

So far, his wedding day has proved far easier than planning. Waking up, eating a lavish hotel breakfast, and putting on his suit (dress greens, because Tony insisted) haven’t proved strenuous or nerve-wracking. Then again, it’s half an hour until he has to be downstairs, and only another hour on top of that before it’s showtime.

Though he’s almost certain everything will run smoothly, there are still doubts circulating Steve’s mind. What if Tony doesn’t show? What if he forgets his vows? What if someone tries to interrupt—

A knock on the door stops the hamster wheel of thoughts in his head, and he calls out ‘Come in!’ as he smooths down his tie once again. In the mirror, he sees Natasha and Bucky slide through the door and smiles at them. 

“Well hi, Captain Handsome,” Nat says sauntering to him. She looks beautiful; her red hair curled and brushing against her shoulders, the deep navy gown she wears accentuates her muscles and body beautifully. Accepting her hug, she leans in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“You look great, Steve,” Bucky says clapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder once Natasha is back at his side. 

“How is he?” It’s the only real question on his mind, and both Nat and Bucky smile in response.

“Vibrating with excitement,” Nat tells him. “If Pepper and Rhodey weren’t holding him down by the back of his neck, I’m sure he’d be there waiting already.”

Silly as it is, it’s a relief to hear. Since coming out of the ice, Steve learned not to take anything in his life for granted.

“She sent us to check on you.” Nat continues, looking him over with a pleased nod. “You appear to be in one piece. Still here. Dressed and ready. No nervous ticks or gross sweating. You’re already in the top 5% of all grooms.”

“You know me, I’m nothing if not thorough.” Steve smiles and takes in the (new) couple in front of him. 

“We expect nothing less.” Bucky finally pulls him in for a hug. “I’m happy for you, punk.” He says, muffled by his shoulder. 

“Thanks, jerk. Me too.” 

“So, as your best man, it’s only customary that I force you to drink to calm the nerves,” Bucky says picking up a bottle of scotch. He pours them both a glass and they clink them together. Suddenly, a flash goes off and they turn to see Nat holding up her phone. Flash. “For Pepper,” Nat explains. “She’d kill me if I came back empty-handed.” 

He tries to do his signature smolder, but somehow every picture ends up with a larger smile. He’s struggling to contain the overwhelming happiness that’s spread through his entire body.

“I should go help out with your monster of a fiancé,” Nat says hugging Steve one last time. She pecks him on the cheek and moves to Bucky. She whispers something in his ear that makes him blush, and she smirks, kissing him chastely. 

“Tell Tony I love him.” Nat shakes her head, but he can tell she’s smiling. 

“I think he knows, but I’ll pass it on.”

*** 

Greeting the guests is a weird experience. Tony’s helped him memorize faces and names, so he’s fine on that account. Besides, it’s mostly the people they work with and their significant others. He’s a bit sad when he realizes neither of their families will be there, but at least they have each other. 

“Wow, Captain Rogers. You look great!” Peter says as he comes to greet him. 

“Glad you could make it, kid.” He hugs him, clapping him on the back. “You hear from Tony today?” 

“Yeah, this morning. He was so excited he could hardly focus on the newest suit upgrade.” Steve smiles and fights the urge to ruffle Peter’s hair. 

As the clock inches towards two o’clock, he feels himself get nervous. When it hits two o’clock, Steve feels the air leave him. He leaves chatting with Sam and his girlfriend to stand at the end of the aisle, shoulders back and hands clasped in front of him. He’s so ready for this.

It’s with a silly smirk that Bucky leans over to him. 

“It’s two o’one. Guess he’s not coming.”

Steve rolls his eyes, reluctantly fond. “Thank you for your input, Buck.”

He’s not worried about Tony not showing. He’s just dying from the suspense of not knowing exactly when.

For another five minutes, their guests chat amongst themselves, the low murmur doing nothing to soothe the pounding in Steve’s heart. All he wants is to see Tony, and kiss Tony, and _marry_ Tony.

In front of him, the doors move, and a hush falls over the room. Steve’s mouth has gone dry, and he can almost feel himself leaning forward in anticipation. He holds his breath, and then the doors open, and his world stops.  
It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. But it’s not just the gorgeous white silk tuxedo Tony’s wearing, or his ridiculously coiffed hair, it’s also the huge smile that’s plastered on his face. 

He can tell that Tony struggles to slow down enough to stay in time to the music, and his eagerness makes him laugh– a breathy, shaky chuckle.

It seems like forever before he’s close enough to him. Then he has to wait for Rhodey to hand him off and move around to Tony’s side of the altar, standing parallel with Bucky. As soon as their hands meet, he curls their fingers together and squeezes. 

“Hi,” he whispers, leaning in closer and shutting his eyes to just breathe in this moment.

“Hi.” Tony presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, and then they step back, their eyes holding each other’s gazes and their hands squeezed together.

In all honesty, Steve doesn’t hear much of the ceremony. All he can focus on is the man in front of him, giggling as giddily as he is because they’re actually doing this.

The words he does hear are their vows. They (Tony) decided that he’s going first. As he takes a deep breath before starting, he tears up, and things don’t look good.

“When I was growing up, my old man told me about Captain America. He told me how good he was, and strong and humble. He searched high and low to find you, but he never did. I idolized you from the second I knew who you were. And then my parents died, and I was alone. But I had you. When you came out of the ice and we met, I didn’t think we would ever be where we are today. We fought, we yelled. Only a few months later, I got my head out of my ass and told you I loved you. You make me feel safe, and loved, and special, and you’ve been there for me even when I didn’t know it. Every morning I get to wake up next to you reminds me that I am the luckiest man in the world. You’re the kindest, most loving person I know, and however many years we get together could never be enough. When I’m around you, I feel like I can do anything, and be anybody, and you will always be there to catch me if I fall. I fall more in love with you every single day. You’re always the one to use the word inevitable, but we really were, are, and always be, an inevitability. I love you.”

They’re both crying now, but he doesn’t care. Steve just wipes his tears away and tries desperately to remember everything he had written down.

“When I came out of the ice, I had nothing and no one. Then you gave me a home. You have me a purpose. No matter which way I turn, that seems to be all that matters. I love you, and nothing matters more to me than making you happy and seeing you smile. No words will ever describe how lucky I feel to be standing here with you. I’ve spent a lot of time dwelling on my past, so I want to focus on our future instead. On the life we’re going to share, because you are my life, Tony Stark. You’re my everything. I will do everything in my power to always keep you safe, and comforted, and loved. I will never intend to hurt you, or disappoint you, or make you cry. I will love you, and cherish you, and think that you are the most incredible person for the rest of my life. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I will do everything I can to be the husband you deserve. You deserve nothing but the best, and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to prove that I am. I love you so much.” 

He manages to choke out the last few words, and then it’s onto the ‘I do’s and the rings. As he slides Tony’s wedding band onto his finger, he can’t help but think of all the moments that have led up to this – the incredible highs, the awful lows, and the wonderful, blissful moments of domesticity. It’s pure joy that bursts through him as their lips touch for their first kiss as spouses, the cheers of friends ringing in their ears. 

When they pull back, they still only have eyes for each other, matching, ridiculous smiles plastered on their faces. Steve leans in to peck her lips once more, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest. He’s reluctant to let him go but eventually, they link hands and begin their walk down the aisle together.

**** 

The reception is a blur of speeches, dances, and a little bit too much champagne. They spend a good ten minutes making out in a darkened corner, and it’s only when they hear Clint and Thor chanting about cake that they decide it’s time to emerge.

Steve’s not sure he’s ever felt this happy before. Every time he looks at Tony all he can think is that he’s his _husband._ He thinks of the stupid eighteen-year-old, lying to himself that he’s into girls, he just hadn’t met the right one yet. Bucky would shake his head, say “sure, Stevie” and not question it further. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Tony’s lips pressing against his jaw, and he can’t help but smile. He nudges his head down to kiss him, tasting the champagne on his lips. They may be surrounded by their most important friends—hell, family— he is the only thought running through his head.

“I love you.” He murmurs it against his lips, and he feels Tony’s smile widen.

“I love you, too.”

They’re once again forced to pull apart to say goodbye to the first few guests leaving, and that’s when Tony reaches over to commandeer his hand and pull up his sleeve, squinting at his watch in the growing darkness.

“It’s getting late. We should probably get back to the room… y’know, get an early night.” He’s looking at him with that smug smirk that he knows too well, and he chuckles in response.

“Okay. We’ll have to say our goodbyes, though… Think you can wait for your early night?”

Tony responds by pulling him down for a long kiss, nimble fingers tangling in his hair and their bodies pressing together. He doesn’t complain, but he feels Tony’s other hand slip under his jacket and brush over his abs, and that’s when he realizes exactly what he’s doing. Despite himself, he whines when he pulls away.

“I can definitely wait.” There’s a mischievous light in his eyes. “Do you think you can?”

It’s another half an hour before they walk away to applause and waves. 

For a while, they’re silent as they walk through the maze of corridors back to their room, their fingers threaded together, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever felt so content before in his life. Tony nuzzles into his side as they get closer, beaming up at him.

“I wish today could last forever.” His voice is wistful, and Steve squeezes his hand.

“So do I. But while our wedding day won’t last forever, our marriage will.”

“Very true. Mostly because you’re never getting away from me, Steven Stark-Rogers.” Steve can’t help but smirk to himself.

“Good thing I don’t plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!


End file.
